


anywhere you are

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay i saw top a couple days and i stayed out bu the buses and tyler and josh didnt take the shirt i was trying to give them but they tOUCHED IT AND THEY TOUCHED MY HAND AND THEY WERE SO CLOSE TO ME I CANT BELIEVE IT HAPPENED</p></blockquote>





	anywhere you are

"tyler?" josh says, looking around for his friend. 

"yes?" tyler appears right behind josh. 

"are you sure you arent actually teleporting?"

"no."

**Author's Note:**

> okay i saw top a couple days and i stayed out bu the buses and tyler and josh didnt take the shirt i was trying to give them but they tOUCHED IT AND THEY TOUCHED MY HAND AND THEY WERE SO CLOSE TO ME I CANT BELIEVE IT HAPPENED


End file.
